undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Cass
Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne are a team that currently competes together in XWP where they are former XWP Tag Team Champions. XWP (2017-Present) Feud with Each Other and Hardcore Championship Division After losing a United States Title match to Alieus, Anthony Payne was mad and attacked Jacob Cass backstage. This would result in a match at WrestleMania 1 between the two which Anthony Payne would win. For a couple months, the situation was settled, but at Mayhem, they were forced into a team to face Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer of X Bullet Club which they would win despite their differences. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass would win the Hardcore Rumble match last eliminating Anthony Payne to win the Hardcore Title. At Psychopath, Jacob Cass would lose the Hardcore Title to Anthony Payne after Joshie P was pinned. At Survivor Series, they would face off one on one for the Hardcore Title which Anthony Payne would win. They would shake each others hands as a sign of respect. At Destruction, Anthony Payne would lose the Hardcore Title after XBC attacked Cass & Payne. Various Feuds; Tag Team Champions & Heel Turn At Unforgiven, Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne would defeat Zack Thompson & PJ Skillz of X Bullet Club. After the match they would be attacked by the Tag Team Champions, The Silver Brothers. They would return the favour later in the night by attacking The Silvers after they retained the Titles. At WrestleMania, Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne would win the XWP Tag Team Titles from The Silver Brothers. At Betrayal, they would retain the Titles against The Silvers but would be attacked by them after the match. At Outlaw, they would retain against Gore & Perkins but would be attacked by The Silver Brothers again with their Titles being stolen. At Broken Bonds, they would end their feud with The Silvers by defeating them in an Elimination Match regaining their stolen Titles. At Pick Your Poison, Cass & Payne would lose the Tag Titles to SWED. After the match, they would refuse to shake the hands of SWED, teasing a Heel Turn. At Money in the Bank, after another loss to SWED, they would refuse a handshake again and attack SWED, fully turning heel. At Summerslam, Cass & Payne will face SWED in a Tag Team Extreme Rules Match for the XWP Tag Team Championship. At Summerslam, Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne would defeat SWED to become the first ever 2 time XWP Tag Team Champions. On the following Smackdown, the two would defeat The Lyonhearts to retain their Titles before brawling with SWED which would lead to Brett Storm making their match at Psychopath a Hell in a Cell Match. At Psychopath, Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne would successfully defend their Titles against SWED inside Hell in a Cell in the first Tag Team Championship match to main event a CPV. They would be attacked by Rebellion after the match. At Nightmares, the two would lose the Tag Titles to Rebellion. Cass & Payne would argue after the match but they would reconciled by saying they would win back the Titles at Survivor Series. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Hardcore Championship (2 Times) - (1x) Jacob Cass, (1x) Anthony Payne * XWP Tag Team Championship (2 Times) * Slammy Awards - 1 Time ** 2018 Tag Team of the Year CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2018) - XWP Psychopath S03: Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne © vs SWED (Francaios & Roacher)